Tudo para ficar com ele
by Mache-san
Summary: UA - O coração de Seiya está balançado. Ele não sabe quem deverá ser a escolhida, aquela com quem ele compartilhará todos os momentos de sua vida. Shina ou Saori. Duas pessoas completamente diferentes uma da outra. Elas fariam de tudo para ficar com ele, porém tudo o que elas fizessem só complicaria mais as coisas. Está Oneshot foi escrita para o desafio perva do grupo Saint Seiya


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya obviamente não me pertence.

**Título:** Tudo para ficar com ele.

**Nota**: Está Oneshot foi escrita para o desafio perva do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwristers – no facebook.

**Sinopse**: UA - O coração de Seiya está balançado. Ele não sabe quem deverá ser a escolhida, aquela com quem ele compartilhará todos os momentos de sua vida. Shina ou Saori. Duas pessoas completamente diferentes uma da outra. Elas fariam de tudo para ficar com ele, porém tudo o que elas fizessem só complicaria mais as coisas.

"_As many have discovered, it is entirely possible (although not particularly desirable) to love two people with all your heart. It is entirely possible to long for two lives, to feel that one life can't come close to containing it all." _

― _Gabrielle Zevin, Elsewhere._

_"Ninguém deve ser julgado por amar mais do que deveria, apenas por não amar o suficiente."_

― _Catherynne M. Valente, Deathless_

* * *

_**Rio de Janeiro – Copacabana. **_

A brisa do mar refrescava a minha pele conforme eu corria pelo calçadão de Copacabana. Sol e vento, uma mistura perfeita, os dois viviam em completa harmonia. Como era bom correr e sentir aquela sensação de liberdade. O suor escorria pelo meu peito desnudo, traçando caminhos curvilíneos que se perdiam no elástico do meu short. A cada impacto que meu pé dava no asfalto, era uma batida de meu coração. O meu corpo estava em ritmo compassado com o meu coração. Melhor ainda era a música em meus ouvidos. Ah! Como era bom escutar música eletrônica e correr ao mesmo tempo. Corri até o final da praia de Copacabana, depois voltei pelo mesmo caminho correndo. Não estava sozinho, nunca estaria. Aquele lugar vivia cheio, não importava o horário, as pessoas passeavam com seus cachorros, ou pedalavam em suas bicicletas, ou faziam qualquer outro tipo de exercício físico.

Finalmente quando alcancei a minha meta, parei em um quiosque e pedi uma água de coco para hidratar e repor todos os sais minerais que eu havia perdido. Mais uma vez aquela maravilhosa brisa vinda do mar refrescou a minha pele. Terminei de beber a minha água de coco pagando a conta em seguida. Um mergulho no mar para encerrar os exercícios matutinos e dar início a um longo dia de trabalho no escritório. Tirei os sapatos e os coloquei na areia junto com o meu relógio, meu Ipod e minha carteira. A praia estava vazia, não completamente, mas se tratando de Copacabana, estava. Já que havia muitos lugares vazios na areia. Não me preocupei em me roubarem, isso nunca aconteceu, e todo mundo naquele lugar me conhecia, então, ninguém nunca tentou nada contra a minha pessoa.

Caminhei até a beira da praia, a água estava gelada, mas não me importei. Molhei pulsos e nuca, fiz uma prece silenciosa e entrei no mar em seguida. Senti todas as minhas energias revigoradas novamente, poderia correr cem quilômetros brincando depois desse magnífico banho. Fiquei um pouco dentro d'água. As ondas me levavam para frente e para trás, deixei meu corpo boiar e aproveitei o calor do sol, que era muito bem vindo. Era uma pena não poder ficar ali por mais tempo. Suspirei e voltei a nadar para a beirada da praia. O mar especialmente aquele dia, estava manso e bastante tranquilo, sem correntezas e sem ondas fortes, mas mesmo assim ainda se observavam salva-vidas espalhados estrategicamente em pontos específicos, onde vira e mexe, alguém podia se afogar. Ao sair do mar, cumprimentei um deles, já que a maioria eram amigos meus. Batemos um papo rápido, bastante rotineiro, logo depois nos despedimos e eu voltei até o ponto onde deixei as minhas coisas. Coloquei o relógio no pulso, o resto carreguei nas mãos. Não me preocupei em andar descalço pelas ruas, meu apartamento era logo ali, de frente mesmo para a praia.

Eu morava na décimo primeiro andar. O apartamento era enorme e muito caro, e todos os meus móveis tinham que ser trocados de dois em dois anos no mínimo, afinal, a maresia acaba com tudo. Se eu não fosse dono do meu próprio negócio, já teria me mudado dali a muito tempo e procurado uma cobertura nas ruas de trás, apesar de amar aquela visão do mar. Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, eu sou dono de uma empresa de empregos. Sim, sabe essas empresas online onde você cadastra o seu currículo e ele vai ser visto por várias empresas de todos os ramos, ou somente aquelas em que você se interessar?! Então, eu trabalho em uma empresa dessas. É claro que se você quiser aparecer na minha porta e deixar o seu currículo em mãos, nós também iremos aceitar, mas esse mundo de tecnologia hoje em dia facilita muito mais as nossas vidas e a do próprio procurador.

Entrei no apartamento e fui logo tomar um banho para tirar o sal do corpo. Liguei a ducha na água quente, para relaxar os músculos e fui até a cozinha, enquanto isso. Sempre gostei do vapor que ficava no banheiro, além dele abrir as minhas vias respiratórias, desentupindo tudo, abria os meus poros, o que facilitava na hora de barbear e claro, hidratar a minha pele. Não, eu não sou gay, só gosto de me manter elegante. Abri a geladeira e fiz um sanduiche natural, logo depois enchi um copo com suco de laranja, esses que vendem já pronto, não gosto muito, mas é bastante prático. Dei uma mordida no sanduiche e bebi um gole do suco, os depositei em cima do balcão de mármore e voltei para o banheiro, depois do banho eu terminaria de comê-lo.

Não fiquei muito tempo debaixo da água, por mais que eu quisesse ficar ali por horas, não podia, tinha que estar na empresa às 11 da manhã e já estava bastante atrasado, 10 horas e eu ainda estava ali, sem roupa. Terminei de me barbear e de hidratar a minha pele com um protetor solar, estamos no Rio de Janeiro, se você quer manter a sua pele clara, sem manchas e não adquirir câncer de pele tem que criar o hábito de usar protetor solar sempre. É claro que eu não usava esses fodidos que se encontram por ai em qualquer lojinha de cosméticos. Eu só uso produto importado. Hidratante e protetor solar em um único produto que seja bom, não são fáceis de achar, então, só importado mesmo.

Terminei a minha higiene pessoal e fui me arrumar. Um terno preto da Calvin Klein, blusa branca da Gucci e uma gravata vermelha da Prada. Coloquei os meus cabelos devidamente alinhados e arrumados com gel para trás. Assim, os fios rebeldes não ficavam caindo em meu rosto conforme eu trabalhava. Só faltava o sapato e o relógio. Perfume eu colocava dentro do carro, sempre deixo um frasco lá, para sempre estar cheiroso em qualquer ocasião do dia. Voltei para a cozinha, onde meu lanche me esperava. Voltei a comer e antes de terminar pude escutar o dom do interfone. Como de costume, todos os dias pela manhã aquele maldito interfone tocava. Bom, deixe-me esclarecer as coisas para vocês leitores, a minha vida é bastante tumultuada e corrida e para piorar eu me vejo no meio de uma guerra. Neste exato momento, lá embaixo pedindo autorização para subir está a minha secretária. Shina. Ah! Antes de tudo, deixe-me autorizar a subida dela, antes que esse interfone não pare de tocar em meus ouvidos.

- Mande-a subir. – Falei indiferente.

Então, voltando ao assunto principal. Shina. Como eu havia dito, ela é a minha secretária, e antes de qualquer coisa, não, eu não estou comendo ela. Por enquanto. Vou te dizer uma coisinha relacionada a ela, essa mulher vive-me Stalkeando. Ela é completamente compulsiva por mim! Não que eu não seja irresistível, eu sou, mas chega uma hora que cansa ser o centro das atenções. Agora você deve-se estar fazendo a seguinte pergunta. Porque a contratou então?! Cara, ela é gata e eu não pude notar de primeira às maluquices dela. Ela tem um corpão, seus longos cabelos castanhos descem em cascatas perfeitas por suas costas e ela tem um par de peitos maravilhosos, sem falar no tamanho do traseiro. Mas voltando... Oh! E lá estava àquele familiar som da companhia. Ela havia chego. Coloquei o prato sujo dentro da pia junto com o copo e fui abrir a porta. Só um pequeno aviso, não se assuste com esta mulher, eu já estou familiarizado com as doideiras dela. Assim que abri a porta do apartamento, senti seus braços envoltos do meu pescoço. Ela veio que nem bicho. Agarrou-me com força e beijou o meu rosto como se não me visse há séculos. Doida varrida.

- Senti a sua falta. – Ela falou segurando em meu braço esquerdo e se esfregando que nem gato em mim. – Você podia ter entrado no facebook para a gente bater um papo, ou ter aceitado o meu convite e termos ido depois do expediente tomar um Chope.

Está ai, outro erro meu, ter adicionado aquela mulher aos meus contatos. A internet não é muito a minha praia, não gosto muito dessas coisas, mas depois que eu percebi que dá para agente encontrar todos os tipos de mulheres bonitas navegando, é claro que eu aderi a esse novo instrumento. Para mim isso só servia para o trabalho, mas agora, além do trabalho estava servindo como meio de lazer, mas só neste pequeno sentindo. Encontrar mulheres bonitas.

- Estou com você todos os dias Shina, como pode sentir tanto a minha falta assim? – Perguntei mais por perguntar mesmo, só para manter um dialogo.

- Sai comigo hoje? – Ela perguntou. Obviamente ignorando a minha pergunta.

- Não posso. – Falei me afastando dela devagar. Ela parecia um chiclete.

- Por quê? – Seus lábios se formaram em pequeno bico. Ela adorava fazer essa típica cena.

- Tenho outro compromisso. – Disse entediado, porém livre dos braços dela.

- É com "aquelazinha"? – Falou fazendo aspas com os dedos na última palavra.

Agora a porra vai ficar séria. Deixa-me contar outro problema em minha vida. O nome deste em particular era Saori. Saori era o oposto de Shina. Era uma antiga amiga da época de faculdade. Era a perfeição em pessoa, meiga, tímida, carinhosa e muito, mas muito bonita, assim como Shina. Duas pessoas totalmente diferentes uma da outra. É claro que Saori me atraía, assim como Shina também, mas às vezes o jeitinho de Saori combinava mais comigo, apesar de achá-la chata de vez enquanto. Muito cheia de Mimimi... Como era filha de empresários ricos, foi criada a pão de ló, sendo assim é fresca por natureza. É vegetariana, não come carne alguma, o que me irrita. Eu sei que tenho que respeitar a escolha das pessoas, mas nada é melhor do que uma boa e suculenta carne e de preferência com aquela gordurinha. Senti a saliva se formar em minha boca.

- É com ela né?! Você está ai viajando nas possibilidades.

Mulher louca. Com esse tipo de gente, temos que lidar com toda cautela do mundo. Sabe-se lá o que ela pode fazer. Primeiro nunca a deixe falando sozinha, sempre responda de imediato tudo o que ela te perguntar, ou simplesmente concorde com o que ela diz. Nunca discorde meu caro amigo, se não, ela vai ficar horas falando no seu ouvido, isso porque ela era a MINHA funcionária. Eu era o CHEFE. Se eu pudesse demiti-la já o tinha feito, mas além dela ser linda, ela era bastante competente.

- É um evento beneficente Shina. – Respondi revirando os olhos. – Vai ser chato e eu não pretendo ficar por muito tempo, só por alguns minutos para marca presença.

- Deixe-me ir com você... – Implorou.

Como eu disse nunca diga não e eu não podia dar outra desculpa esfarrapada para ela, então apenas suspirei e confirmei com a cabeça. Pronto. O circo foi formado. Ela se jogou mais uma vez em meus braços e beijo o meu rosto várias vezes.

- Satisfeita? – Perguntei mais uma vez me afastando dela.

- Sim. – Ela voltou a se agarrar em mim.

- Então vamos embora, estamos atrasados. – Falei por fim, desistindo completamente de tirá-la do meu braço.

O caminho até o trabalho foi chato e bastante exaustivo, o dia começou bem, mas estava com cara de que ia terminar mal, e para mim é obvio. Tive que escutar Shina falando em meus ouvidos até chegar à empresa. Ela perguntou sobre tudo, que roupa deveria usar, que tipo de evento, se poderíamos ficar mais tempo, se aquilo era um encontro. Está última parte em questão eu tive que ser um mestre Jedi para poder me desvencilhar sem causar uma guerra mundial. Para minha sorte, ela estava tão empolgada com toda a história que nem se importou de fato com o que eu respondi e voltou a falar igual à louca.

Quando entrei em meu escritório sentir a tensão se dissipar aos poucos de meus músculos. Coloquei uma dose de Uísque sem gelo para mim e bebi em um único gole, depois estalei o pescoço e me alonguei. Quando finalmente estava relaxado, voltei a minha atenção para os meus afazeres. Eu não tinha muito trabalho, quem trabalhava mesmo eram os meus funcionários que ficavam avaliando os currículos e os colocando em sua devida ordem e lugar. Se a pessoa procurava um emprega na área da saúde, o currículo era enviado para este setor, se fosse administração para o setor de administração e assim por diante, se fosse algum cargo que a pessoa não tenha faculdade, ou até mesmo não tenha terminado, ou está fazendo esses cursinhos, também era enviado para o seu devido lugar. Não é algo difícil, já que o computador faz o trabalho pesado, mas os funcionários têm que estar atento para tudo e avaliar e indicar o melhor currículo para a empresa que está necessitando de mão de obra.

Enfim, quando o relógio marcou às 17 horas, meu expediente já estava encerrado. Graças a Deus, Shina ficava até às 19 horas e assim eu iria embora sozinho e sem estresse. Não me entendam mal, eu gosto dela e até mesmo não imagino a minha vida sem ela nos meus calcanhares, mas chega de Shina por hoje. Quer dizer, por este momento, tinha que me preparar psicologicamente até às 21 horas, quando eu iria buscá-la em sua casa. Antes de sair do meu escritório o telefone tocou. Suspirei frustrado. Quem poderia ser?! Atendi no terceiro toque.

- Pronto? – Falei secamente.

_- Seiya? _

- Sim é ele. – Claro que era eu, só podia ser eu, a porra do número era meu cacete!

_- É Saori. _

Ops... Problema vindo. Posso sentir no ar.

- O que deseja Saori, está tudo bem? – Perguntei ligeiramente incomodado. Já sabia onde aquilo iria dar.

_- Está tudo bem sim. – Ela quase gaguejou no telefone. Estava sem graça, era evidente. – E você? Está bem? _

- Estou sim. Só cansado. Muito trabalho. – Falei metodicamente.

_- Compreendo... – A voz dela foi sumindo aos poucos._

- Então...

_- A sim claro, me desculpe. Você vai ao evento está noite?_

Pronto. Estava ai o que eu não queria escutar.

- Vou sim Saori. Eu tenho que ir, pelo menos por algumas horas eu tenho que ficar por lá, você sabe o quanto eu acho esse tipo de evento chato.

_- Sim eu sei. Hum... – Ela hesitou. - Você vai com alguém? – Perguntou enfim quando a coragem lhe veio. _

- Sim. Levarei a Shina comigo. Ela quer tanto ir nesse tipo de evento que fiquei sem graça em dizer que não e que era chato, talvez ela até alegre um pouco a minha noite. – Menti.

_- Oh! Compreendo. – O tom de voz dela mudou. Parecia uma criança mimada que não podia ter aquilo que tanto queria. É claro que eu me senti. – Mas é um encontro?_

Opa! Eu não disse que problemas estavam por vir. É claro que não era um encontro e mesmo que eu fosse sozinho meu amor, pode ter certeza que eu não iria também ter esse maldito encontro com você.

- Não. Não é. Ela só vai me acompanhar.

_- Então... – Mais uma vez ela travou. – Será que você pode reservar uma dança comigo?_

Ok... Aquilo com certeza iriam trazer-lhe problemas, mas como negar uma dança a ela? Para ser honesto com vocês, eu me sinto atraído pelas duas. São lindas e maravilhosas, tem os seus defeitos, mas quem não tem?! O problema era que eu não estava muito a fim de escolher uma delas e ter que enfrentar uma tempestade de sentimentos depois. Segundo, era que eu priorizava a minha privacidade, e do jeito que as duas são isso com certeza iria acabar. Terceiro... Bom... Eu gosto de ser solteiro.

- Sim. Eu danço com você. – Falei vencido.

_- Então a gente se encontra está noite. – Ela falou feliz. Parecia até outra pessoa. – Até mais tarde Seiya. – Dizendo isso ela desligou o telefone por fim. _

Me reencostei na cadeira de couro preta e suspirei. Nossa! Aquele dia ainda prometia mais problemas, eu só esperava que no final de tudo, as coisas dessem certas e eu me mantivesse vivo no final das contas. Peguei as minhas coisas e fui embora, deixando uma Shina para trás com um ar de curiosidade pelo tempo que demorei a sair de minha sala e por causa da última ligação. Não sei se ela escutou a minha conversa, afinal, ela podia pegar a extensão e apenas escutar, simples assim, mas eu preferia acreditar que ela não era tão louca a esse ponto.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao apartamento, pensei em desistir de tudo, ligar para Shina e cancelar o compromisso e me jogar na cama, mas a responsabilidade gritou em meus ouvidos e algo me dizia que as coisas poderiam valer a pena, talvez eu pudesse explicar a minha situação as duas, talvez. Tomei um banho bastante demorado, já que o primeiro eu tive que ser bem rápido. Fiquei cerca de trinta minutos deixando a água escorrer pelo meu corpo, em seguida, quando eu finalmente coloquei os meus pensamentos nos seus devidos lugares, tomei um banho de fato. Minha roupa já estava separada há muito tempo, desde o dia anterior, não gosto de deixar para escolher as coisas em cima da hora, se não eu sempre me atraso e eu odeio atrasar.

O relógio marcava oito horas em ponto. Eu já estava pronto, combinei com Shina às 21 horas, comeria somente na festa, então, não me preocupei em fazer algo para comer. Peguei a chave da minha Mercedes e fui direto para o meu destino. Que este evento não fosse demorado, e que tudo ocorresse bem e que no final eu estivesse vivo. Essa era a prece que eu repetia para mim mesmo mentalmente até a casa de Shina.

Chegando lá ela já estava pronto, o que me deixou feliz. Como sempre estava linda. Usava um vestido vermelho e seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um coque, onde suas costas ficavam a mostra e só então eu notei que ela tinha uma grande tatuagem ali de cobra. Era enorme, cobria o lado direito completo das costas dela. Realmente bastante sensual e sexy. Senti certo desconforto nas partes intimas. Ótimo, tinha ficado mexido com ela.

- Como estou? – Ela perguntou girando para eu ter uma visão melhor do corpo sensual dela.

Merda. Trinquei o corpo.

- Está linda. – Falei honestamente.

Seus olhos verdes brilharam de excitação. Era a primeira vez que eu a elogiava. Quer dizer, eu sempre elogiei o seu trabalho, não a sua pessoa. Eu sempre soube separar trabalho de "amizade".

- Você também está magnífico, como sempre Seiya. – Ela agarrou meu braço. Não me incomodou aquele gesto desta vez, pude sentir o cheiro doce de seu perfume e os seus seios contra o meu braço. Merda. Trinquei mais uma vez o corpo. – O que houve? – Ela perguntou notando a minha postura rígida.

- Nada. Vamos?

- Sim.

Dentro do carro eu tive que contar para ela que Saori estaria lá e que eu prometi dançar com ela. Tentei ser o mais indiferente possível, mas ela não soube diferenciar isso em minha voz, só de eu ter mencionado o nome de Saori a postura e a expressão corporal de Shina mudaram completamente. Ela não disse nada, o que me deixou surpreso, mas eu não ia ser otário e burro o suficiente para questionar aquilo. Aceitei de bom grado o silêncio dela e partimos em silêncio para o evento.

O evento era de caridade, como todos os outros que já fui. Não me levem a mal, mas eu odeio esse tipo de coisa, é bem parecido com Criança Esperança sabe, eles arrecadam dinheiro em cima da população e não pagam impostos sobre este mesmo dinheiro e além disso, eles ainda fazem aquele maldito programa, BBB... Eles arrecadam milhares e milhares de dinheiro naquele programa e ainda pagam um milhões e meio para uma pessoa que não precisa e depois vem pedir dinheiro mais uma vez de nós, o povo brasileiro é realmente burro. Enfim, mas esta é a minha opinião, mas uma vez eu respeito vocês leitores que gostam desse tipo de programa. Voltando ao assunto principal, este tipo de evento é assim, os ricos, as natas da sociedade do Rio de Janeiro se encontram e fazem uma vaquinha para ajudar os pobres necessitados. Uma hipocrisia enorme, mas não vamos entrar neste mérito.

Chegando ao evento, pude perceber que muitas pessoas estavam nos olhando, mas é claro que eles iriam nos olhar. Shina chamava a atenção de qualquer um, pela primeira vez me sentir ligeiramente constrangido e sortudo por estar com ela. Ela segurava a minha mão com força, nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados, eu não queria segurar a mão dela desse jeito, iria dar a impressão de outra coisa, mas não tive coragem de tirar os meus dedos dos dela. Minha mão estava bastante confortável naquela posição. O casarão era enorme, um dos empresários mais famosos do Rio de Janeiro cedeu a sua mansão para o evento. Já era a segunda ou terceira vez, não me lembro muito bem, mas sempre que eu entrava naquele lugar e nunca deixava de ficar admirado. A festa ocorria dentro da mansão em um lindo salão de jantar e claro que a parte externa da casa também era usada.

Um garçom passou servindo taças de Champanhes. Não pude deixar de pegar uma para mim e para Shina, que me olhou agradecida. Brindamos, não sei por que, mas achei que seria algo necessário e ela adorou o gesto e bebemos o maravilhoso líquido. Andamos pelo longo jardim e de vez enquanto eu falava com um ou outro conhecido. Todos interessados em minha acompanhante. Não pude deixar de ficar ligeiramente enciumado. Ela foi gentil com todos eles, falou e cumprimentou a todos e mostrou para mim outro lado dela.

- Está gostando da festa? – Perguntei depois de pegar outra taça de Champanhe para nós.

- Estou adorando. As luzes, a música, as pessoas. Tudo é encantador. – Ela disse admirada. – Você deveria me trazer mais vezes, as pessoas parecem gostar de vê-lo comigo.

Opa! Assunto perigoso. Este era o momento em que você não pode dar mole se não já era.

- Eu... – Comecei a falar mais fui interrompido por uma mulher magnífica.

Saori estava me olhando do outro lado da festa. Trajava um lindo vestido perolado, ele era tomara que caia e esvoaçante em seus quadris. A parte de trás era maior que a parte da frente, deixando suas belas panturrilhas à mostra. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos, mas jogados de lado, as pontos iam até o começo de seu quadril. Seus olhos eram violetas e seus cabelos eram loiros platinados. Ela estava linda e mais uma vez, assim como ocorreu com Shina, senti um leve desconforto no meio das pernas.

Shina percebeu na hora para quem eu estava olhando e apertou com mais força a minha mão. Este era o momento em que eu realmente queria desenlaçar os nossos dedos. Suspirei quando percebi que Saori vinha em nossa direção. Mais uma vez o aperto da mão da jovem se acentuou. Saori não andava, dançava. Seu vestido esvoaçante dava certo clima e eu pude notar as batidas frenéticas do meu coração. Quando ela finalmente chegou até mim, em seus lábios rosados se formaram um divino sorriso.

- Boa noite. – Ela disse mais para mim do que para Shina. Seus olhos não se desviavam dos meus. – Você está muito elegante Seiya.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci sem jeito. – Você está radiante Saori.

- Radiante?!

Merda. Nunca elogie uma mulher na frente de outra. Você arrumará confusão na certa. Pigarreei desconfortável com a situação. Saori nem pareceu se incomodar com as palavras de Shina, estava com a expressão serena e seus lábios ainda mantinham aquele lindo sorriso.

- Você vai dançar comigo, não vai? – Saori com certeza tinha feito aquela pergunta de propósito. Meus dedos foram esmagados mais uma vez. Maldita.

- É claro. – Respondi puxando a mão discretamente do aperto de Shina. – Se eu prometi, irei cumprir.

Uma música lenta começou a tocar ao fundo. Senti que a terceira guerra mundial estava preste a começar. É claro que Saori não iria deixar essa oportunidade passar, puxou meu braço direito com delicadeza, me afastando de uma contrariada Shina. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos meus, ela apoiou delicadamente sua cabeça em meu braço conforme me guiava para a pista de dança, onde outros casais já estavam dançando.

Não ousei olhar para trás, dava para escutar Shina bufando a distância. O ciúme e a raiva emanavam de sua pele e algumas pessoas que passavam por perto de nós três olhavam embasbacadas. É claro que todos queriam estar na minha pele, duas lindas mulheres disputando a sua atenção, mal sabem eles que eu vivia um inferninho astral por causa daquilo.

Chegamos à pista e ela colocou seus braços gentilmente entorno do meu pescoço, foi nessa hora que ousei a olhar onde Shina estava, e para a minha surpresa ela não estava mais ali. Será que tinha ficado chateada e resolveu ir embora? No fundo eu sabia que ficaria chateado com isso, mas caso realmente ela tivesse ido embora seria menos um problema e no dia seguinte eu me entendia com ela. Dancei com Saori duas músicas antes de ela me puxar para dentro da casa. Não entendi muito bem para onde ela estava me levando, mas não ousei falar nada. Apenas deixei ela me guiar. Paramos de frente para uma porta de madeira lustrada. Bastante bonita, como a casa inteira por sinal. Passamos por vários convidados antes de subir até o segundo andar e paramos de frente para aquela porta.

- O que tem ai? – Perguntei com um misto de curiosidade em minha voz.

- Um segredo. – Ela respondeu. Saori estava completamente diferente, não parecia nada com aquela mulher tímida que havia me ligado mais cedo.

- Que segredo?

- Entre e você descobrirá!

Ótimo. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Um jogo entre ela e eu, e nesse exato momento não estava muito a fim de descobrir o que tinha atrás daquela porta. Algo me dizia que ali tinha merda e das grandes. Queria inventar uma desculpa e sair daquele lugar, mas ao olhar em seu rosto senti as minhas defesas cederem. Muito desconfortavelmente abri a porta. De início não consegui enxergar nada, a penumbra era bastante intensa, logo depois, meus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão e foi ai que eu percebi que aquilo era um quarto. Um quarto.

Ok... Eu não deveria estar nervoso, deveria até mesmo estar gostando de entrar naquele quarto com ela, mas algo me dizia que nos dois não entramos ali para bater papo e conversar sobre qualquer coisa que não tivesse relação a sexo. Para uma mulher tímida e completamente inibida, ela estava bastante safada e atrevida. Entrei no quarto e o notei de verdade. Era grande, espaçoso e tinha uma grande cama no centro, era redonda. Pareciam essas camas de motel. Era toda de madeira e várias almofadas peroladas, da cor do vestido de Saori, estavam depositadas perfeitamente em cima da cama. Não me atentei a outros detalhes, meus olhos estavam fixos mesmo na enorme cama.

- Então, qual é a surpresa? – Perguntei levemente incomodado.

- É qual é a grande surpresa?

Aquela voz era conhecida. Senti todos os meus músculos ficarem tensos. Shina estava ali dentro daquele quarto conosco. Como ela havia entrado eu não fazia ideia. Saori estava completamente embasbacada com a situação. Seu sorriso antes perfeito em seus lábios se tornou uma linha rígida. Senti-me meio abobalhado no meio daquelas duas mulheres. Shina estava sentada em um sofá de couro preto perto da janela que eu não havia reparado antes. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas e a fenda lateral de seu magnífico vestido vermelho deixava a mostra suas torneadas pernas.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Saori séria. O tom de voz dela era pesado e transmitia irritabilidade.

- O mesmo que você! – Rebateu Shina.

Não ousei falar nada. Só fiquei olhando de uma para outra. Parecia uma bolinha de Ping e Pong. Olhava de um lado para o outro. Maldita hora que resolvi ir até aquele evento.

- Será que você poderia fazer a gentileza de nos deixar a sós? – Perguntou Saori cerrando os punhos. Aquilo estava ficando interessante. Será que ia rolar porrada? – Eu e Seiya temos assuntos urgentes para resolvermos.

- Sei muito bem quais assuntos urgentes você quer resolver com ele sua songa monga!

- Sua o que?! – Perguntei incrédulo.

Elas nem me deram confiança. O motivo da briga delas duas era euzinho, mas ela nem me ouviram. Apenas ficaram lá se encarando como se fossem rolar naquele chão, em cima do tapete caro. Caso isso acontecesse eu sairia de fininho e iria fingir que nem conhecia essas duas malucas.

- Songa monga é você! Alias você é uma perseguidora, um chiclete da pior qualidade! – Rebateu Saori.

- Chiclete?! Perseguidora?! Você é louca! – Shina levantou do sofá e só havia eu ali no meio das duas. Podia sentir a respiração delas. – Você se faz de santa, mas está doida para dá essa xereca fedida.

A expressão no rosto de Saori foi praticamente à mesma que a minha quando a palavra "Xereca Fedida" foi mencionada. As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas na hora e o meu rosto com certeza deve ter ficado vermelho também. Então era assim briga de mulheres.

- Acalmem-se meninas. – Achei melhor interferi antes que todos os convidados subissem para ver aquela briga de galos.

- Escolha uma de nós então Seiya! – Exigiu Shina.

É claro que aquele tipo de ideia teria vindo daquela maluca, ela sempre gostou de colocar os outros contra a parede. "_Vamos passar a bola para o Seiya, ele resolve tudo no final das contas e ai dele se ele não me escolher."_ Puta! Respirei fundo. Sentia os olhares cravados em mim. As duas criaram expectativas enormes a meu respeito. É claro que meu ego estava lá em cima, mas aquela situação era bastante constrangedora. Resolvi dar uma de escroto também. Se elas duas achavam que eu era apenas uma pedaço de carne, que elas podiam fazer o que bem entendesse, então, eu tinha todo o direito de exigir coisas delas também.

Dirigir-me até o sofá e me sentei calmamente. No fundo eu sabia que o que eu iria pedir não seria acatado por nenhuma das duas, mas se não fosse daquele jeito, não seria de jeito nenhum, e ai eu estaria livre. Cruzei os braços contra o peito e fiquei avaliando as duas. Elas pareciam prestes a pular em cima de mim e implorar para serem escolhidas. Nossa! Que situação mais estranha.

- Que seja. – Falei serio. – Já que vocês querem tanto algo comigo, e eu tenho que escolher uma de vocês, vou dizer realmente o que eu quero. Só irei aceitar se for do meu jeito, entenderam?

As duas concordaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Quero as duas. – Falei a verdade. Era realmente isso o que eu queria. Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, no fundo mesmo, eu queria as duas. Se possível deitadas na cama comigo.

- O que? – Perguntou Shina. Já que Saori não conseguia falar nada, apenas abrir e fechar a boca.

- É isso mesmo que vocês duas ouviram. Eu quero as duas. E se não for assim, não quero ninguém.

- Como assim?! Você vai ficar metade da semana com uma, e a outra metade com outra? – Perguntou Saori, enfim encontrando a própria voz.

- Não. Vou ficar com as duas sempre. Todos os dias. Vamos dividir a mesma cama, o chuveiro, tudo. Tudo que eu farei com você Saori irei fazer com você Shina e tudo o que vocês duas fizerem comigo, quero que façam uma na outra.

- Você está brincando... Só pode estar brincado. – Shina andava de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça. Como eu havia previsto, elas não vão aceitar e eu finalmente irei ter paz.

- Eu aceito.

Porra! Cheguei a levantar do sofá com aquela resposta. Justamente a pessoa que eu tinha certeza absoluta que iria negar, falou que sim. Saori estava com a expressão firme no rosto. Séria e bastante decidida. A filha da mãe estava falando a verdade. Merda! Senti meu membro endurecer somente com aquela resposta. Shina parou de andar na hora. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e sua respiração estava irregular. Seus belos olhos verdes me analisaram por alguns segundos, depois ela voltou a sua atenção para Saori que a encarava bastante decidida. Shina deu dois passos na direção de Saori, ficando bastante próxima da loira. Não me atrevi nem mesmo a respirar, qualquer movimento rápido podia mudar a atmosfera sedutora do quarto.

Shina segurou o rosto de Saori com as duas mãos sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar e Saori correspondeu a encarando. Queria muito me mover e tocar o corpo das duas, mas continuei parado. Bem lentamente os lábios das duas foram chegando próximo um do outro, pensei que no final, quase no último segundo elas fossem desistir, mas quando os lábios delas se encontraram, uma explosão de excitação estourou dentro de mim. O beijo começou estranho, como se elas não soubessem o que fazer, mas depois, foi ficando quente, forte, sedutor e eu já estava começando a imaginar que elas iriam me largar para ficar somente às duas se divertindo.

Continuei ali parado olhando, sorvendo todo o momento, eu não estava usufruindo do beijo, mas podia sentir os lábios delas duas contra os meus. Minha cabeça começou a fervilhar, ideias, fantasias de nós três juntos. Quando finalmente os lábios delas se soltaram, eu pude notar que as bocas estavam úmidas e vermelhas. A pulsação no meu membro estava frenética. Elas me olharam como se pedissem alguma instrução, apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça e elas se despiram. Meu Deus! Shina tirou a roupa de Saori e vice e versa, elas realmente levaram a sério o que eu disse. Andei até a cama e me sentei lá, para ficar mais perto delas.

Agora as duas só estavam de calcinha, sem sutiã o que era perfeito para mim. Seios empinados e perfeitos cabiam certinhos em minhas mãos. Minha boca salivou. Elas ficaram de frente para mim, me olhando, mas com um olhar selvagem, elas tinham gostado da experiência, e gostavam mais ainda de me ver naquele estado.

- O que quer que a gente faça agora Seiya? – Perguntou Saori com a voz rouca.

- Se toquem. – Eu disse sem conseguir conter o arrepiou que percorreu o meu corpo.

Shina sorriu. Um sorriso travesso. A porra estava ficando séria. Eu adoro quando a parada fica séria. Shina passou os dedos pelos seios de Saori, apertando delicadamente os mamilos rosados da loira. Saori até tentou conter um gemido, mas seus lábios a traíram. Aquele som me deixou maluco. Aquela era a fantasia sexual de qualquer homem. Duas mulheres se pegando sem pudor algum. Primeiro somente Shina acariciava o corpo da outra mulher, suas mãos passavam pelas costas dela, pelos cabelos longos, pelos seios, pelo quadril e se detinham no elástico da calcinha, ela estava se divertindo. Saori apenas arfava e murmurava pedindo mais, enquanto eu me deliciava com aquela cena. Sem conseguir conter-se Saori pegou a mão delicada de Shina e colocou por dentro de sua calcinha branca. Aquilo me fez engolir a seco. Shina sorriu com aquele pequeno ato e acariciou aquela região com destreza. Eu poderia até imaginar a minha mão ali fazendo aquele serviço.

Shina dirigiu um olhar para mim cheio de expectativa, cheio de ideias e eu tive que conter um gemido que estava preso em minha garganta. Ela levou Saori até o sofá de couro o que me fez inclinar o corpo na direção delas, para não perder nenhum detalhe. Saori sentou-se e Shina ajoelhou-se no chão abrindo as pernas da loira em seguida. Antes dos lábios vermelhos de Shina tocarem aquela parte em especial, ela me olhou mais uma vez e passou a língua pelos lábios. Maldita!

Ela começou retirando a calcinha branca, depois a depositou no chão sem pressa alguma. Voltou sua atenção para as pernas de Saori, pude notar que aquela região estava completamente perfeita para mim, ela já estava preparada, Shina não deixou de notar isso também. Levou os lábios com cautela até a parte interna da coxa de Saori e depositou um beijo molhado e demorado ali, a jovem se retorcia no sofá. Os olhos fechados e as mãos contra o próprio peito, apertando-os, massageando-os freneticamente. Quando a língua de Shina passou em cima do Clitóris de Saori, a mesma deu um solavanco para frente, ao mesmo tempo em que um gemido alto saía de seus lábios. Eu estava escutando outro barulho também, além dos gemidos de Saori, eu escutava os meus próprios gemidos. Não me importei com nada, eu só observava a cena. Shina começou a chupar o clitóris de Saori sem parar e ao mesmo tempo, introduziu um dedo dentro da vagina da loira, ficou fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedo enquanto chupava com ardor.

Saori estava louca, seu corpo todo tremia, seus olhos estavam completamente selvagens e Shina não dava descanso. Ela ainda mordiscava os pequenos lábios da loira o que deixava Saori mais maluca ainda, enquanto eu me contorcia na cama, tentando acalmar as batidas do meu coração, aquilo estava apenas começando. Quando finalmente Saori teve o seu orgasmo, um grito saiu de seus lábios e o seu corpo voltou a encostar contra o sofá, Shina beijou mais uma vez a parte interna da coxa da loira, sorriu e me encarou.

- Gostou? – Ela perguntou passando os dedos pelos lábios e lambendo o gozo de Saori que tinham ficado por ali.

- ...

Eu queria responder, eu queria falar muitas coisas, mas não saiu nada de meus lábios, eu queria mesmo era beijar os lábios dela e provar aquele gozo também. Olhei de volta para o sofá e percebi que Saori estava de pé, suas pernas estavam tremulas, mas ela se manteve firme. Colocou a mão no ombro de Shina com delicadeza, a jovem dos belos olhos cor de jade, encarou-a sorrindo, Saori, apenas a guiou até o sofá. Ótimo. Teremos mais cenas calientes.

Saori tirou a calcinha vermelha de renda de Shina e a colocou de quatro no sofá. Eu fiquei completamente maluco com aquilo, a bunda dela estava virada para mim. Eu tinha uma visão privilegiada da parte íntima dela. Aquele orifício me chamava, assim como o de Saori gritava por mim também. Saori não teve a menor pena de Shina e nem delicadeza, introduziu dois dedos de uma vez só na morena e apertou os seios dela, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava e mordiscava a bunda de Shina. Cara... Contorci-me em cima da cama de tanto prazer. Meu pênis estava a ponto de explodir. Eu realmente ia ter uma ejaculação só com aquela visão. Não estava nem ai para isso, eu queria muito mais, eu aguentava as duas, eu queria percorrer com a minha língua o corpo das duas, eu queria dar prazer a elas também. Contive-me, não estava na hora ainda.

Saori fazia movimento com o corpo, para frente e para trás, bem cadenciados, seus dedos faziam o mesmo movimento. Não parava nem um momento de apertas os seios de Shina que gemia baixinho. Quem diria... A maluca e perseguidora, era mais delicada e contida na cama, do que aquela tímida e inibida. Antes que Shina pudesse ter o seu glorioso orgasmo, Saori parou o que estava fazendo e chupou os dedos. Parei de respirar na hora. Ela sussurrou no ouvido da morena, para que a mesma se deitasse. Shina a obedeceu, não antes de beijar os lábios da loira. Quando o beijo terminou, Shina abriu as pernas e Saori começou a beijar a barriga dela, foi descendo devagar, mordiscou o umbigo de Shina, que deu uma leve risada misturada com um gemido contido e logo depois, sugou com ardor o Clitóris dela. Sugou com sofreguidão, com volúpia, com vontade. Shina não conteve o próprio gemido e gritou, gritou alto, um som maravilhoso, um som que me fez perder o controle, e eu não pude me conter, meu corpo explodiu, tive o meu primeiro orgasmo só olhando as duas.

Shina não demorou muito também. Seu corpo todo tremeu, e suas mãos acariciavam o cabelo loiro de Saori com carinho, a jovem apenas sorriu e lambeu o líquido que escorria pelas pernas da morena. Eu me levantei com calma, tirei a o terno e abri os braços, convidando-as a virem até mim. As duas vieram em minha direção. Shina retirou a minha gravata cinza e desabotoou a minha blusa devagar, enquanto Saori ajoelha na minha frente, desafivelava o meu cinto e a abria o botão da minha calça juntamente com o zíper. Quando eu fiquei completamente nu igual a elas, as duas me analisaram por completo. Shina beijava o meu pescoço e o mordiscava, já Saori, passa a mão delicadamente pelo meu abdômen, arrastando as unhas por ali, o que me deixava completamente arrepiado. As duas ficaram nisso, me rodeando e me beijando, às vezes os nossos lábios se juntavam. Beijar as duas ao mesmo tempo era muito bom, vários gostos e texturas. Shina se ajoelhou e pegou o meu membro novamente duro com as mãos, enquanto Saori ainda de pé, passava os dedos em minhas bolas bem devagar, ser masturbado pelas duas me deixou maluco. Segurei o rosto de Saori e a beijei, seus lábios macios, carnudos e delicados contra a minha boca me fez gemer.

Ao mesmo tempo em que beijava Saori, senti os lábios de Shina no meu pênis. Merda! Aquilo era demais... Ela colocou tudo na boca de uma vez só, sugou e sugou minhas pernas começaram a tremer, mas me mantive forte e firme. Saori largou os meus lábios e começou a beijar os meus ombros, pescoço, peito, mordiscava e dava leves chupões. Eu com certeza ficarei marcado, porém não me importava. Depois de tanto me chupar, Shina se levantou e deu lugar para Saori, Eu apenas acariciava o corpo de uma e depois da outra. Passava as mãos pelos seios delas, apertava e beliscava. Shina que estava de pé gemia no meu ouvido, me deixando louco. Saori chupava as minhas bolas com ardor. Não aguentei, tirei-as de perto de mim. Coloquei Saori primeiro deitada na cama e me coloquei em cima dela. Olhei para Shina que entendeu na hora o que eu queria, ela começou a beijar Saori enquanto eu introduzia o meu pênis ereto dentro da vagina da loira. Comecei as estocadas lentamente, até acelerar o ritmo. Saori gemia na boca de Shina e a morena também, estava excitada com aquilo tudo. Chegamos ao orgasmo juntos, os três. Até mesmo Shina que beijava e acariciava os seios de Saori e a outra, retribuía com carinho. Nunca senti aquilo antes, dar prazer a duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Meu corpo mesmo depois do segundo orgasmo queria mais. Tinha que saciar Shina agora. Coloquei Shina de Quatro em cima de Saori. Os corpos das duas estavam unidos, seio contra seio. Enquanto as duas se friccionavam eu introduzi meu membro mais uma vez ereto por trás de Shina, a posição não era fácil, mas eu sempre gostei de um desafio. Shina, para me ajudar, ergueu somente o quadril para cima, enquanto seus lábios sugavam os seios de Saori. Segurei com a mão esquerda o quadril da morena e com a direita, introduzi dois dedos dentro de Saori, que mantinha as pernas abertas.

Comecei o processo lentamente, me acostumando com as duas ao mesmo tempo, quando peguei o jeito, aumentei a velocidade das estocadas e começamos a nos dar prazer. Os três gemendo ao mesmo tempo. Nossos corpos eram um só. Shina involuntariamente mexia seu quadril de acordo com as minhas estocadas e Saori segurava a minha mão direita dando o ritmo que ela queria ao mesmo tempo em que a sua outra mão friccionava o próprio clitóris. Shina foi a primeira a ter o seu orgasmo, depois Saori em seguida e finalmente eu consegui ter o meu terceiro aquela noite. Shina deixou seu corpo cair por cima do de Saori e eu fiz o mesmo, me joguei em cima das duas. Nossas respirações estavam aceleradas e nossos batimentos cardíacos eram um só.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, recobrando as nossas energias. Eu rolei para o lado esquerdo e Shina para o direito. Saori ficou no meio de nós dois. Ficamos encarando o teto, até que Saori começou a rir. Eu não sabia do que ela estava rindo, mas não pude deixar de sorrir também. Logo nós três estávamos gargalhando e nós beliscando. Como se aquilo fosse algo normal, como se fossemos um trio há muito tempo. Não que fosse mentira, nós três já éramos um trio há muito tempo, só não tínhamos nós dado prazer antes.

- Gostou Seiya? – Perguntou Shina. É claro que essa pergunta teria que ser feita por ela. Saori já estava voltando ao seu estado tímido de ser.

- Eu adorei. – Me virei e apoiei o cotovelo na cama, logo depois depositei minha cabeça contra a palma da mão. – Foi o melhor sexo que já fiz em toda a minha vida. Realizei a minha fantasia sexual.

- Comer duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo era a sua fantasia? – Perguntou Saori corando. Eu gostava muito de vê-la corar.

- Sim, ainda mais sendo vocês duas. – Levantei da cama e comecei a me vestir. – Espero que tenham gostado da experiência tanto quanto eu.

- Eu adorei. – Falou Shina. – Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom assim. Estou pronta para a próxima!

Aquela mulher tinha uma energia filha da mãe! Eu realmente gostava daquilo. Gostava das duas, queria as duas só para mim. Aquela ideia de ser solteiro depois desse sexo prazeroso evaporou de minha mente. Solteiro é o caralho! Quero foder sempre com essas duas magníficas mulheres.

- Que dia que nós iremos repetir isso? – Perguntou Saori levantando-se e colocando o vestido. Shina fez o mesmo. Começou a de arrumar. Fiquei triste. Era tão bom vê-las nuas.

- Todos os dias. – Falei fechando o zíper da calça. – Sempre. Quero as duas sempre!

Saori e Shina riram daquilo. As duas já estavam prontas, afinal, colocar um vestido era muito mais fácil que colocar um terno. Elas me ajudaram com a roupa e a gravata. Beijaram-me com carinho e logo depois arrumaram os cabelos.

- Então será Seiya e suas duas mulheres? – Shina colocou o salto alto e beijou os lábios de Saori em seguida que se assustou com aquilo, mas não se afastou.

- Sim, seremos.

Quando as duas estavam prontas, abri a porta sem me preocupar se tinha alguém no corredor e mesmo se tivesse os nossos gemidos com certeza foram ouvidos pelo segundo andar todo. Não to nem ai para isso, pouco me importava. Estava feliz, estava sossegado, estava em paz comigo mesmo e tinha duas belas mulheres ao meu lado. As abracei com carinho e nós três descemos para o andar principal. Ninguém pareceu notar a nossa ausência, mas notaram o jeito como nós três estávamos. Saori e Shina beijavam o meu pescoço me mantendo mais uma vez excitado. A noite realmente era uma criança. Beijei o topo da cabeça de cada uma e sussurrei em seus ouvidos. As duas riram e eu rir junto com elas. Segundo round em meu apartamento e dessa vez eu não iria apenas olhar, eu iria entrar na brincadeira desde o começo.

**The End.**

* * *

E ai pessoal, tudo de boa na lagoa?! Então, resolvi escrever mais uma. Nem sei por que essa ideia veio a minha mente, mas ela surgiu, então, escrevi. Espero que gostem. Foi muito difícil escrever, tenho que confessar. UISHAUISHAUIHSUAIHSUIAHSUIA Mas graças ao bom Pai saiu.

Espero que gostem.

**BeijosMeLiga**


End file.
